I just died in your arms tonight
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: Song by cutting crew. After being crushed by Gaara, Dosu Kinuta waits for the inevitable to come. But an unexpected visitor shows up. DosuTayuya


SaiyanWarrior200: Don't ask me where I come up with this, I was listening to cutting crew one day and this song come on and it sparked an idea. Just review after you read the story.

Summary: His body crushed by Gaara, Dosu waits for the inevitable to come. But an unexpected visitor shows up and he spends his last moments with her as he dies in her arms that night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this song if I did Dosu would not have died.

_Oh I, I just in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

One lone eye from a bandaged ninja looked up to the fading world around, his entire body crushed by that boy of the sand, or was it a monster? He only remembered a roar and a giant claw heading towards him.

His breathing slowly began to subside as he had little time left. He wondered what he was thinking of when he challenged that, that demon. What made him challenge the boy? He saw how he crushed the taijustu boy with ease so why would he challenge him?

Suddenly he heard footsteps, soft footsteps that of a ninja. He tried turning his head but it was too much strain on him. The figure that was walking towards him stopped and kneeled. She then lifted him up him and he managed to see her.

_I keep looking for something I can't get_

_Broken hearts, they're all around_

_And I don't see an easier way, to get out of this_

_Her diary sits by the bedside table_

_The curtain's are closed, the cat's in the cradle_

_Who would have thought a boy like me could come to this?_

"You damn fool, you stupid idiot!" She yelled at him but he sensed no foul or anger in her words only sadness.

"Why'd you have to go do that? Answer me dammit! Why did you have to fight him?" She clutched the bandaged boy in her arms holding him close.

"To prove myself…to The Land of Sound, to Orochimaru, and to you…" He said to her his voice barely above a whisper.

"You didn't have to go get yourself slaughtered like that!" She yelled at him. She wanted to strike him, to play her flute and have her creatures attack him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She kneeled there holding him in her arms watching him die.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away_

_I should have walked away_

Dosu with a bit of a struggle brought his arm up and wrapped it around her back.

"Don't cry for me, isn't it a pawns destiny to be forgotten by the other pieces in the game of chess?" He said with a half smirk. "Do you remember our mission in Mist?"

She nodded, it was before she got the cursed seal put on her and became a member of the sound four. She remembered that she didn't have the foul mouth back then that she had now. Although she acted like she hated everyone, Dosu Kinuta had a place in her heart.

And now he was dying.

She slowly reached up and went to his bandages, she began to unravel them. His face was fully shown, the scars from his childhood showing on his face the reason why he wore that outfit hiding himself from the world.

Tayuya winced seeing the blood on his lips, she removed it and noticed the sun coming up.

_Is there any just cause for feeling like this?_

_On the surface I'm a name on the list_

_I try to be discreet, but then blow it again_

_I've lost and found but it's my final mistake_

_She's loving by proxy, no give and all take_

'_Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy, one too many times_

"Beautiful," Murmured Dosu looking at the sun with her, his last glance that he would see.

Tayuya nodded and could feel him getting colder, the warmth of his body leaving him forever. She wrapped her arms around him trying to keep him warm, trying to keep him from drifting into coldness forever.

"Tayuya, there is one thing I want you to do before I die."

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away_

_I should have walked away_

Tayuya nodded willing to accept whatever it was he was gonna ask.

"Kiss me, let your lips be the last warmth I ever feel."

Tayuya nodded and leaned forward towards him and wiped some of his blood away as she placed her lips near his.

_It was a long hot night, she made it feel easy_

_She made it feel right_

_But now it's over, the moment has gone_

_I followed my hands to my head, I know I was wrong_

The two kissed, their lips connecting with each other. Tayuya felt his lips which were gentle and soft against hers. She felt him hold her close to him wanting to be with her for the last moments of his life.

Dosu felt warmth flowing from her into him. Her kiss which was so passionate and caring, so different from the shield that she wore against the world. He felt like he was kissed by an angel, he than felt his body go limp as his eye's closed.

Tayuya broke apart from him smiling a real smile, she felt happy for a few seconds then noticed that his eye's were closed and he had no warmth in him anymore.

Hugging him, a tear slid out of her eye as he was gone from her forever.

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been something you said_

_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_

_It must have been some kind of kiss_

_I should have walked away_

_I should have walked away…_

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed this, before you go saying that they never interacted with one another and it's an impossible pairing hear me out. their both from the same village right? So they had to of meet once. We never got any info on the sound nins which totally sucks cause we don't know what type of past they had. Just click that button and review


End file.
